Firefly Getaway
by Werewindle
Summary: Fred has been patiently pursuing Gene. But now he has an opportunity to take Gene away to a retreat. It'll be just the chance he needs to get his man. If they can dodge bumbling assassins, perverted holy men, and nosey guests. REVISED CHAPTERS 1,2,3
1. Opportunity

Title: Firefly Getaway 1/? -**Revised!-**  
Author: Werewindle  
Fandom: Outlaw Star  
Pairing: Fred/Gene  
Rating: pg-13  
Word count: 542  
Category: humor, romance  
Archive: No  
Disclaimer: If they were mine it wouldn't be called fanfiction would it?  
Beta: the ever lovely Grayswandir

Summary: Fred has been patiently pursuing Gene. But now he has an opportunity to take Gene away to a retreat. It'll be just the chance he needs to get his man. If they can dodge bumbling assassins, perverted priestesses, and nosey guests.

_A/N:  
I decided that instead of a total rewrite I would just clean up the first three parts and expand some areas. This is the revised chapter one. Enjoy._

* * *

Fred smiled as he read the invitation to the Summer Solstice ceremonies at Serenity Temple on Firefly. The planet was neutral, considered outside the jurisdiction of the Space Forces and not under Pirate rule. The priestesses of Serenity Temple owned the whole planet. It was a place of rest, healing, relaxation, meditation, and rejuvenation. The priestesses used the revenue from renting retro Japanese style villas to fund their classes and pay for the up-keep of the temple and grounds.

His mother had taken him there as a child and it was one of his most cherished memories. Father hadn't let them go again, but when Fred turned 18 he had gone alone. After his business started making enough in a quarter to keep them in the black all year, Fred started returning every spring. The trip was one of his few true indulgences.

This is the first time he'd been invited to a Solstice celebration. They were Holy days on Firefly; hence only a select few outsiders were welcomed to join in the festivities. So to be invited by the High Priestess was an honor.

The invitation said he was allowed one guest and would be given the use of a small cabin. Meaning it only had one bedroom. Fred knew just who he wanted to go with him. Gene Starwind, the man of his dreams and the object of his (so far) unrequited lust.

It had been three years since Gene and his Outlaw Star crew had returned from their quest to find the Galactic Leyline. Business had been good for Starwind and Hawking Enterprises. Gene hadn't had to borrow money from him in two years. They had in fact, been paying him back. Mostly in small payments, but occasional larger ones as well when business was heavy.

This, of course, made Fred happy but mostly he was happy that Gene came by almost every week to either give him a check or to order parts and munitions. It was nice to see his friend so much. Lately Gene had even begun to stay for a meal or a drink. This was a very encouraging development as it meant Gene was becoming more relaxed in his company.

The only downside to so much happiness was his newly acquired habit of daydreaming. It was not a very productive habit for a businessman to have. His bodyguards were even giving him concerned looks of late, though they have seemed to lighten up on Gene. Fred never could figure out what exactly they had against him to start with.

All daydreams had fled for the moment. He had something much more important to think about--getting Gene to agree to attend the Serenity Temple Solstice celebration. His love was very much a man of action and getting him to take a week off with just Fred for company wouldn't be easy.

Perhaps if he obscured the real reason behind his desire to take Gene? A 'male-bonding' trip wouldn't be enticing... but Gene wouldn't be able to turn down a little bodyguard work.

Yes, that would work nicely indeed. Fred smirked to himself and started scribbling a few particulars on a spare piece of paper. He'd get everything straight and then give Gene a call with his 'job' offer.


	2. Lure

Title: Firefly Getaway 2/? **-Revised!-**  
Author: Werewindle  
Fandom: Outlaw Star  
Pairing: Fred/Gene  
Rating: pg-13  
Word count: 670  
Category: humor, romance  
Archive: No  
Disclaimer: If they were mine it wouldn't be called fanfiction would it?  
Beta: my evil twin, Grayswandir (with special thanks for writing the opening paragraph)

Summary: Fred has been patiently pursuing Gene. But now he has an opportunity to take Gene away to a retreat. It'll be just the chance he needs to get his man. If they can dodge bumbling assassins, perverted priestesses, and nosey guests.

* * *

"Jim! If you ever accept a job like that again, I swear that you will have to do all the legwork!" Gene grumbled as he entered the offices of Starwind and Hawking Enterprises. 

Jim sighed, knowing that any interjection would not make it to his surly partner's synapses.

"That little wife had three secret rendezvous with three different pairs of partners and in three different red light areas!" Gene continued as he flung off his coat. He flopped down into his chair and groaned at the number of messages waiting for them. "Here." He pulled out a few crumpled bills from his pants pocket and passed them to Jim. "Go grab us something to eat, would ya? My stomach is starting to sound disgruntled."

Jim rolled his eyes but took the money anyway. At least if he went he'll be able to pick what to get.

Gene stretched to loosen the kinks in his back before stabbing the play button on the vid screen. He played through the messages; deleted the sales pitches and people he just didn't feel like talking to and left the job offers and client calls for later. Well, for Jim to deal with really. Gene hated that sort of thing. The last message did catch his attention though.

::Message 7 - Fred Luo::

Hi Gene!  
I have a job I'd like you to do for me. Bodyguard work, 9 days, transport and expenses included. Call me when you can and we'll work out the particulars.  
Ja ne!

::End Message::

Why would Fred need a Bodyguard? He already has two, although they aren't the most competent from what Gene had seen. Damn. What kind of trouble Fred has gotten into now? Gene sighed and ran a hand through his hair. At least it'll pay well knowing Fred and he is a friend. Best call him now, just incase.

Besides, he thought as he waited for Fred to answer, if something happened to Luo they wouldn't be able to get parts at thirty percent discount. Gene fidgeted, fingers tapping the desk. What was taking Fred so long to answer the damn phone?

-+-

Fred stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy blue robe. He bent forward slightly as he wrapped his hair up in a towel. His private line was ringing with a smoky melody he'd picked out because it reminded him of Gene. In fact it was set to ring in that tone only when his love called. Fred hurried across the room to answer.

"Hello, Gene. Rough day? You look wore out." His love was all rumpled and sweaty; he needed a bath. He could bathe in Fred's tub; it was big enough for two... He was shaken from his runaway thoughts by Gene's voice.

"Hey, Fred. Did a lot of 'hurry up and wait' today." Gene paused noticing that his friend was in his bathrobe. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No, no, I just got out of the bath. Actually I'm glad you called. Did you get my message?"

"Yeah."

"Good. So when can you come over then? You know how I hate talking business over the phone - especially with friends."

"I could come over now, if you'd like?"

"That's fine. See you in a few then." Fred gave Gene a little wave, watching as Gene smiled and disconnected the call.

Fred turned off his vid screen and meandered over to the dressing room--no area this size could be rightly called a closet. He stood in front of the racks of shirts looking from one end to the other. Now he had to figure out what to wear.

Fred didn't want to look too dressed up, it was just dinner with his FRIEND Gene. It wouldn't do to make him suspicious. So... What was better for a subtle seduction that you didn't yet want to lead to the bedroom: green or blue? Silk or linen?

He pouted, hands on his hips. There really needed to be a handbook for this kind of thing.


	3. Guild

Title: Firefly Getaway 3/? **-Revised!-**  
Author: Werewindle  
Fandom: Outlaw Star  
Pairing: Fred/Gene  
Rating: pg-13  
Word count: 462  
Category: humor, romance  
Archive: No  
Disclaimer: If they were mine it wouldn't be called fanfiction would it?  
Beta: Grayswandir

Summary: Fred has been patiently pursuing Gene. But now he has an opportunity to take Gene away to a retreat. It'll be just the chance he needs to get his man. If they can dodge bumbling assassins, perverted priestesses, and nosey guests.

* * *

Bartabus "The Shank" Englebocker leaned back in his plush executive chair and swung his feet onto the corner of his desk. He pushed the intercom button and called for his assistant to bring him a double scotch on the rocks.

Today had just been one of those days, full of pushy clients and snobby little rich men settling petty slights. It was almost enough to make him consider retirement. He probably would have by now if it didn't pay so well.

His assistant arrived and set his drink on the desk along with a covered ice bucket and the bottle of scotch. Good. Bartabus didn't want to be pestered for awhile. He took a generous sip of the aged liquor and tried to relax.

The job really wasn't so bad most days, annoying clients aside. He didn't have to go out in the field very often anymore and he was free to delegate the shit jobs to somebody else (usually whoever had pissed him off that week). Just one of the many glamorous perk of running one of the best guilds around - the Sheta Assassins.

Today had been especially trying though. Usually the Sheta Assassins were not in the habit of turning down contracts but Bartabus almost turned down a very lucrative one that afternoon.

Some little, sniveling runt wanted to take out a contract on Fred Lou. Not, surprisingly, because of some business grudge but because he is sweet on that bodybuilder/fighter chick Lou had been engaged to. The twit thinks Lou 'besmirched her honor'. Bartabus tried to dissuade the guy, pointing out that nobody would take a contract on Fred Lou for fear of failure. Hell Sunset Suzuka couldn't get Fred Lou and she was the best; correction, IS the best.

The twit had been persistent though and in the end Bartabus had accepted. After all, the twit was willing to pay an exorbitant amount for the ATTEMPT. No completion clause or stipulations, the guy just wanted a true attempt. He called it a love token or some such. Not exactly what Bartabus would call romantic but some people were just... off that way.

Now he had to find an idiot willing to take the job. Not many assassins were willing to smudge their reputations with a failure. A noise outside his window drew Bartabus' attention. A mis-matched pair of men were arguing heatedly. Both were speckled with mud, having apparently fallen on the sodden ground. Those two were a prime example of why nepotism was a bad idea.

Bartabus poured himself another glass of scotch, a pleased smile stretching his face. He just found the perfect pair of dim-witted pawns. And if things worked in his favor maybe he could get rid of a couple headaches as well.


	4. Dinner

Title: Firefly Getaway  
Author: Werewindle  
Fandom: Outlaw Star  
Pairing: Fred/Gene  
Rating: pg  
Category: humor, romance  
Word Count: 704  
Archive: No  
Disclaimer: If they were mine it wouldn't be called fanfiction would it?  
Beta: by the reluctant E, because Gray' wasn't around and I'm inpatient.

Summary: Fred has been patiently pursuing Gene. But now he has an opportunity to take Gene away to a retreat. It'll be just the chance he needs to get his man. If they can dodge bumbling assassins, perverted priestesses, and nosey guests.

* * *

Gene left Jim at the office, pausing only long enough to snag the key's to Ehefrau from the food laden teen as they passed in the doorway. A brief, "Going to Fred's," thrown over his shoulder at Jim's confused inquiry. Gene almost felt bad for leaving the kid after sending him out for food but he knew the teenager could probably eat the lot himself and would more then likely enjoy the time alone.

It wasn't long before he was pulling up to Fred's estate. He stopped at the front doors and let one of the retainers park the car. Gene made his way right to Fred's personal wing, bypassed the office and entertainment rooms and knocked on his friend's bedroom door instead.

It took just a moment for the other man to answer. Gene's eyes flicked over the brunet's outfit almost unconsciously, "Hey, Fred. New shirt?" He was wearing black jeans and a raw silk shirt that looked like it would be soft to the touch. The deep red was a good color for Fred. It gave him a different air then his usual bright shade, a little more suave, or polished, or something.

"Oh you know, just something I had hanging in my closet." Fred replied, hands smoothing over his chest. "Why don't we have dinner and go over the parameters for the job. Where ever you feel like Gene, my treat."

"Sounds good, but let's have dinner here instead. If that's all right with you?" Gene didn't think going out would be a good idea until he found out what exactly Lou needed an additional bodyguard for.

"Sure. I'll have something sent up. We can have a drink and talk while we wait." Fred gestured across the hall to the entertainment room. "It's such a nice evening why don't we eat out on the terrace? The sunset over the gardens is quite a sight."

"Why not."

They stopped at the wet bar and mixed themselves a drink, coke with just a splash of whisky for them both. Gene was still wary and didn't want to dull his senses too much. While the scared man was pouring Lou called down to the kitchens to order their meal.

Fred's outdoor space was very much like his indoor space: comfortable, well decorated and mellow. They took seats at the large round glass-top table and sipped their drinks for a moment. The view of the sunset was rather nice.

"So Fred, what is this about a bodyguard job? I hope you haven't been getting into trouble."

"No more then usual." Fred quipped grinning widely. "I've been invited to attend the Solstice at Serenity Temple. It should be a wonderful event, the only possible snag is that access is restricted and I'm only allowed to bring one guest. Normally I wouldn't be bothered taking one of the boys, even if they don't have a proper appreciation for the planet and it's temple, but I've been feeling uneasy lately. I'm sure it's probably nothing..." Fred shifted and tried to look like he was putting on a brave front.

Starwind frowned and turned to face Fred more fully. "Are you worried someone at the Temple might be setting you up?"

"Oh, no! It's just that I don't think I'd be able to truly relax there unless I was sure I'd be safe, and well... I always feel much more secure when you're around."

Gene patted Fred on the arm absently, mind busy with what his friend had said. The businessman wasn't the bravest guy but he wasn't usually an alarmist either. If Fred felt like there was a good reason to need the extra muscle then there probably was.

A maid arrived pushing a cart with silver domed plates and a chilled bottle of wine. She served them and left with out a word. "Tell me about this festival, where we'll be staying, arrangements you've made, who you expect to be there, that sort of thing so I'll know what to expect."

The brunet smiled and started talking. He knew Gene would agree to go, still he was pleasantly surprised at how easy it was to convince him. The mercenary hadn't even asked about his pay yet.

* * *

_**A/N:**  
If parts of this seem familiar it's because they used to live at the bottom of chapter 2._


	5. Task

Bartabus called his two biggest headaches into his office, Minty and Tance.

Tance was the Lady's great-nephew, Minty was the illegitimate child of the Lord. The Lady was the founder of the Sheta guild, when she married her much younger lover he became the Lord. That's how Tance and Minty met; they grew up together and even joined the guild together as junior members when they were sixteen.

The founder was a great lady but she had a huge soft spot for her baby sister's brat. The fact is Tance and Minty should never have been allowed in the guild, not as future assassins at least. They were much better suited to support positions, keeping the grounds or working in the laundry department. They lacked skills, control, hell they lacked the ability to blend in. Anywhere.

That hadn't changed in the last decade. The only thing that changed with the boys was they got older and weirder. Bartabus had never had much to do with them but the Lady retired five years ago and they'd been a plaguing him ever since.

His assistant knocked and showed the pair in. Tance was tall, nearly seven feet, thin, tan and had dirty blond hair he kept in an elaborate French braid. Minty on the other hand barely scraped past five feet, he was pale, slightly pudgy and had dark red hair cut in a long mullet. The only similarity between them was their murky hazel eyes.

"Mr. Englebocker," the pair greeted in stereo.

"Sit down gentlemen." Bartabus waved at the chairs in front of his desk. "I've called you here because I have a job for you."

"A real job?" Tance asked excitedly.

"Or did someone need their dog watched while they're on assignment again?" Minty was more suspicious, but you couldn't really blame him, they did get a lot of crap jobs still being junior members and all.

"No, boys an actual contract." Bartabus held up his hands to ward off their questions. "I chose this especially to be your first solo contract. The target is a bit high profile but the client isn't demanding proof of completion."

Tance and Minty were nudging each other and grinning, clearly excited at the prospect of a choice contract.

"We've found out that your target will be attending the festival on Firefly with a friend. Luckily for you two, he will be without his bodyguards while there. But unfortunately, due to recent events firearms are banned from the planet. Choose something else for weapons, nothing showy or hard to conceal. If you are found with them, you will be escorted off world immediately." Bartabus warned the duo. "Understand?" They nodded. "Good. Take the files and study them closely. The festival is in two weeks, you'll have to figure out a way to sneak on to the planet before they close planetary traffic there. Dismissed."

Minty and Tance snatched the folders off the desk and practically ran from the room. Bartabus stretched out his legs, crossing them at the ankles and tucked his hands behind his head. With any luck those two would get themselves off'ed and he'd never have to see them again.

Some days it was good to be Boss.

* * *

Minty rushed to their basement apartment slamming and locking the door behind Tance. "Oh, man! Can you believe it?" Minty jerked the refrigerator door open and snagged two beer bottles. "A toast! Then right to planning!" The redhead handed over one of the bottles.

"To our first solo venture!" Tance declared as they clinked their bottles together. They each drank deeply and Minty fell back onto the lopsided couch. "Now. What kind of weapons should we take?" Tance asked, pacing back and forth in front of his partner.

"Well, since we can't take fire arms..." Minty trailed off.

"Swords? No, no those would be hard to hide."

"That leaves out the halberd, axes and maces."

"We need to think smaller. Knives?" Tance suggested.

"But that's just so... un-fun." Minty complained.

"You're right." The blond sighed deeply and flopped down on the other end of the couch. "This is harder than it seemed."

"Yeah, and we haven't even figured out how we are going to get to Firefly yet."

"Oh! I know! How about if we..."


	6. Trip To

Fred was having a hard time containing himself, he wanted to bounce around with happiness but he couldn't or he'd give the game away. Gene was going with him and it would be just them for a whole week, if you discounted the other people but they would only be around during the Solstice festivities.

Finally Fred felt like he might be making some progress with Gene. The other man certainly wasn't as stand-offish as he had been and his concern over the supposed threat of assassins was an almost tangible force. Once they were living in the same space Fred just knew he could seduce Gene.

Until then he would just have to work on getting the redhead to relax while they flew to Firefly. Drinks, maybe a card game, or a movie would be a good place to start.

* * *

The trip to Firefly had taken just under 24 hours. Fred's privet craft was comfortable and stocked with amenities, distractions and a variety of food and drinks. Years of flying had gotten Gene mostly over his freak-outs so he wasn't miserable the whole trip, thankfully.

Fred seemed almost nervous when they started out, Gene thought his friend must have been real excited to finally get invited to this festival thing. The redhead wasn't sure what all they'd be doing but a week spent relaxing with Fred appealed to him. They'd gotten to be closer over the last few years, become better friends in truth instead of overly friendly acquaintances, but they hadn't ever spent much time together just hanging out.

The only thing that was putting a damper on their trip was the looming threat of an attack. Jim had gotten some information from a source that there was a rumor that a young, well-to-do businessman was trying to put out a hit because Fred slept with his girl or something. Gene thought that was rather unlikely since Fred flew for the other team but he wouldn't put it past some air-headed slut to use Luo's name to make her guy jealous or to hide the identity of her lover.

Jim's source was adamant that so far no one had taken the contract. Gene was going to hope that no one did before they could track the guy down and ... persuade him to reconsider.

* * *

Minty shifted two inches to the right, which was all he could manage in the cramped cargo space. He could hear Tance's clothes rustle as he tried to change positions as well. Suddenly Tance made a stifled growly sound and his arm shot out and around the redhead's waist. "Sorry, Minty but my arms are falling asleep." Tance whispered. Minty nodded his head tried to ignore the feeling of his friend breathing against his neck and keep his attention on the cargo bay doors. The ship they'd stowed away on might have had a lax crew but if the pair of them were found before they could slip away then they'd be dead, or as good as dead. 


End file.
